Two Years
by SVULOVER1999
Summary: *set in 14 season* Olivia is happy at where she is in life. Her job is great and she loves her new partner but she feels like something is missing. She misses Elliot but when she gets a knock at her door in the middle of the night will that space be filled or will a bigger piece be taken out? E/O R&R! Later smut c;
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP IN THIS STORY! IF I DID OWN THEM SVU WOULD TURN INTO A SOAP OPERA ❤❤ -Cat

December 24, 2012  
American Airline  
12:56 AM

Olivia sat on the plane smiling ear to ear. She couldn't believe that she was going on a dream vacation with the man of her dreams. The Bahamas was a big jump from Manhattan and she wasn't alone, in fact she was holding hands with him. She couldn't wait to get there and spend Christmas with such an amazing man.

December 14, 2012  
Olivia's Apartment  
9:23 PM

*FLASHBACK*

Olivia had just ordered takeout after finishing up paperwork. She was finally home for the night and could relax which was something she couldn't say often, so she took advantage of it. She walked into her bedroom, opened her pajama drawer and grabbed an oversized NYPD shirt and slipped it on. It was Elliot's and it still had the faint scent of his aftershave.

It had been about 8 months since Elliot had up and left SVU without a word. Not only leaving behind his job but his best friend. Olivia had tried to call him and e-mail him, just about anything she could to contact him and ended up with nothing. He was gone and she couldn't fix that. She all of the sudden found herself in tears and tried to wipe them away but they continued to slip down her cheek. She sat on her bed wondering if he knew the pain he was causing her and if he cared.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzer. It was the Chinese takeout guy. She buzzed him up and grabbed purse off of the counter. She pulled out a ten and a five dollar bill and handed it to the man without speaking a word. She closed the door and set her food on the dining room table. She wasn't that hungry anymore.  
All she wanted to do was sleep which was exactly what she did. She laid on her couch and slept.

She jumped up at the sound of her buzzer going of. 'What the hell did someone want in the middle of the night' she thought. She looked and couldn't believe her eyes. Elliot fucking Stabler.

SHORT BUT WILL BE REPOSTING IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS DEPENDING ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET!


	2. Chapter 2

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO DICK WOLF!

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" She asked rubbing her eyes sleepily and stretching. Elliot saw a peak of her tan stomach. She was wearing a tight pink cami that showed her cleavage and small shorts. 'Damn' he thought she really did have curves underneath her layers of work clothes.

"I'm sorry Liv we should talk." Anger began to overcome her. She was mad that he just left without a word and she was damn sure she wouldn't just forgive him for it. "No, we shouldn't." She said trying to close the door on him but he caught the door with his foot.

"Liv, please talk to me." Elliot began pleading. "El-" Olivia began. She realized there was no point in fighting it because he would get his way somehow. "Okay." She said as she opened the door to let him in. Olivia walked over to the couch and sprawled out leaving Elliot the uncomfortable chair in the corner of her living room.

"Okay, so talk." She said. "I'm so sorry for leaving you Liv." Olivia sat up on the couch beginning to feel uncomfortable. Elliot looked different, he had a lot of stubble and his eyes had big dark circles underneath. He looked rough. Olivia just nodded her head as if she had nothing to say to him, or at least nothing nice to say.

"I just felt like I took away her childhood." He rubbed his head and scooted forward on the chair. "So you just leave me?" Olivia said feeling her eyes start to sting with tears building up.

"If I could change that I would but it's too late now." He saw the tears building up in her eyes. He has never seen her like this, not once. How could he do this to her, and most of all why the hell would he think everything would just go back to normal?

"Kathy cheated on me right after the Jenna incident we tried to work it out but today she kicked me out and said she was fileing for full custody." She could see him turning red with anger.

"Oh Elliot, I'm sorry." She felt bad for making such a big deal out of him leaving her. She slid off of the couch and made her way over to Elliot. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that for a moment before releasing.

"I needed that." He said with a grin.

"Good." She said a smile coming over her face as well. She had always had a crush on Elliot and now that he was single he was free game! Although he is her bestfriend and there was no way he felt the same.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Liv asked.

"As of right now, no." He said.

"You could stay here if you want." Liv said trying to sound casual but inside, she was screaming with excitement.

"Are you sure Liv? I could just find a hotel." He said knowing she wouldn't let him do that. He really did like her. No, he loved her but she didn't love him. Why would she?

"Do you have any clothes with you?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, in my car. Do you mind if I run down and grab the box out of my car?" He asked.

"Not at all. I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow for the couch." She said walking away with a smile. She heard the door close and she walked into her room to grab a few blankets and a pillow.

She walked back out and began setting up his bed on the couch. Elliot walked back into the apartment and saw her setting it up for him.

"I could've done that myself you know." Elliot said with a cocky grin.

"Not as well as I can." Olivia fired back.

Elliot walked over and pushed her onto the couch and began tickling her.

"AHH! STOP!" Olivia screamed. Elliot was laughing. "So, who makes better beds?" Elliot asked the cocky grin plastered across his face once again. "FI-FINE! YOU DO!" She said while gasping for air.

Elliot sat down next to a now breathing heavy Olivia. They looked at eachother and began laughing. Elliot couldn't help himself, he grabbed the sides of her cheeks and their lips met and they shared a steamy kiss. And she didn't pull back.

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


End file.
